The present invention relates to an apparatus for clamping workpieces.
Numerous different constructions exist for such apparatuses. There are so-called vacuum clamping apparatuses, in which openings or slots are provided in the body or structure, are subject to the action of a vacuum and exert a suction action on the workpiece. Corresponding clamping devices are known, which function magnetically or merely mechanically.
Problems constantly occur, particularly in the case of specially shaped workpieces or workpieces made from specific materials, i.e. clamping onto the workpiece is either not possible or is not sufficiently reliable. For example, in the case of a porous material, it is not possible to maintain the vacuum. If the workpieces have a complicated configuration, the necessary sealing against the vacuum is difficult to achieve. Non-magnetizable materials cannot be fixed or clamped with magnetic apparatuses. Mechanical apparatuses are frequently unusable, because they damage the surface of sensitive workpieces.